Amour interdit
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Une guerre de plusieurs siècles se déroulait entre les Uchiwa et les Hyuuga. lorsque l'un des deux clan gagnait une bataille, l'autre gagnait la seconde. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'arriveraient à prendre l'avantage.


**Amour interdit **

_Une guerre de plusieurs siècles se déroulait entre les Uchiwa et les Hyuuga. lorsque l'un des deux clan gagnait une bataille, l'autre gagnait la seconde. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'arriveraient à prendre l'avantage._

Fatiguée par cette guerre, une jeune femme alliée avec les Hyuuga décida d'attaquer l'un des hérités Uchiwa. Une ombre se déplaçait sans le moindre bruit entre les tentes ennemis. Un scalpel en main, montrant que la jeune femme faisait parti du corps médical, mais la noirceur ne permettait pas de la décrire physiquement.  
Elle entra dans une tente, son instinct lui disait que s'était la bonne. La tente était complètement plongée dans le noir. La jeune femme se dirigea tranquillement vers ce qu'elle devina être le lit. Malheureusement pour elle, le lit était vide. Lorsqu'elle voulu rebrousser chemin, une lame vint refroidir sa gorge. Elle pu sentir un torce musclé dans son dos et un souffle chaud dans son cou.

**Homme **: C'est imprudent d'entrer dans la tente d'une personne sans s'annoncer.

L'intruse paniquait intérieurement. Elle s'était fait prendre comme une débutante.

**Homme **: Tu as deux options. La première, je te tue et la deuxième, je te laisse la vie sauve.  
**Femme **: Qu'elle est la condition pour la deuxième.

Elle entendit un petit rire étouffé dans son oreille.

**Homme **: De un tu me donne ton arme.  
**Femme **: Et de deux?  
**Homme **(susurre) : Tu t'offres à moi...sans résistance.

Le jeune homme senti sa prisonnière hésitée. De sa main libre, il commença à passer sa main sous le gilet de la jeune femme, qui se raidit au contact.

**Homme **: Qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre?  
**Femme **: Ma dignité.  
**Homme **: Mais ce ne serait pas aussi pire que de perdre la vie.

Tout en lui murmurant cette phrase à l'oreille, il fit descendre sa main dans le pantalon de l'intruse.

**Homme **: Et je ne voudrait pas avoir à tuer une femme.

D'un coup, il la fit perdre son arme et l'étendit sur son lit. Tranquillement, il la dévêtit tout en embrassant sa peau douce à l'odeur parfumé à la cerise.

Peu de temps avant le levé du soleil, l'Uchiwa libéra sa prisonnière. Elle s'habilla rapidement et lorsqu'elle ouvra le pant de la tente, Sasuke pu voir la couleur des cheveux de celle qui avait partagé sa couche durant la nuit.

**Sasuke **: _Elle ne sera pas dure a retrouvé avec ses cheveux roses._

Puis il se recoucha.

Sakura courait pour rejoindre son propre campement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était laissée faire. Pire...qu'elle avait aimé. Il avait su lui faire du bien, lui donner autant de plaisir.

**Sakura **: L'enfoiré c'est joué de moi.

La jeune femme arriva au campement juste avant que l'armé ne se réveille. Elle se dirigea vers sa tente et se coucha. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme et deux hommes entrèrent dans sa tente.

**Naruto **: Aller debout Sakura, on va bientôt avoir besoin de toi.  
**Sakura **(sous ses couvertures) : Hum...pas envie...trop fatigué...  
**Hinata **: Qu'est-ce que t'as Sakura? Tu ne te sens pas bien?  
**Kiba **: Ouai, d'habitude c'est toi qui réveille le baka de service.  
**Naruto **: Hey!  
**Hinata **(lui touche le front) : Tu fais de la fièvre?  
**Sakura **: Non, je suis juste fatigué.

Étrangement, Hinata su que son amie lui mentait. Elle demanda aux deux garçons de les laisser, qu'elle avait quelque chose à demander à Sakura.

**Sakura **: Je te l'ai dit, je suis juste fatigué.  
**Hinata **(pas dupe) : Et qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché de dormir?

Le ton qu'Hinata avait prit, fit comprendre à Sakura qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.

**Sakura **: J'ai voulu aller tuer un des Uchiwa.  
**Hinata **: Et par "voulu", tu veux dire?  
**Sakura **: Qu'il m'a surprit.  
**Hinata **: Et il t'a laissé partir sans te tuer?  
**Sakura **(en regardant ailleurs) : Il a fallu que je lui donne autre chose.  
**Hinata **(peur de comprendre) : Et c'était quoi?  
**Sakura **: Que je me donne à lui.  
**Hinata **: T'as couché avec un Uchiwa? Tu sais très bien que si ça s'apprend tu vas être accusé de trahison.  
**Sakura **(sarcastique) : Merci, je ne le savait pas.  
**Hinata **: Désolé, mais te connaissant, je sais très bien que t'aurais préféré mourir que de nous trahir.  
**Sakura **: Je sais, j'ai essayé mais...avant que je lui dise que je préférais mourir, il...il a commencé à me caresser et...je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps.  
**Hinata **: T'es quant même pas entrain de me dire que t'es tombée amoureuse de lui?!?  
**Sakura **: Non!...mais...j'ai honte de moi...  
**Hinata **: Mais t'as pas à voir honte, c'est lui qui...  
**Sakura **(chaque syllabe détachée / sérieuse) : J'ai aimé ça Hinata.  
**Hinata **: Quoi?  
**Sakura **: C'est comme si je ne m'était pas senti violé...j'ai même l'impression d'avoir été plus que consentante.  
**Hinata **: C'est humain.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la Hyuuga, complètement surprise par sa réplique.

**Hinata **: C'est humain d'avoir des désirs.  
**Sakura **: Mais pas avec l'ennemi.  
**Hinata **: Parfois c'est ceux là qui sont les plus passionnels. Ceux qui ceux interdits.  
**Sakura **: C'est une vrai folie.  
**Hinata **: L'amour est une folie.

De son côté, Sasuke se préparait pour les combats de la journée, lorsque son pied rencontra un objet. Il se pencha pour le ramasser.

**Sasuke **(songeur) : Son scalpel...

L'odeur t la douceur de sa peau lui revinrent à la mémoire.

**Sasuke **: Il y avait longtemps qu'une femme ne m'avait comblé de cette façon.

D'un côté, c'était par pur gourmandise qu'il avait eu envie de la posséder. Mais maintenant, son corps réclamait plus de ses caresses. Ses yeux voulaient la voir en plein lumière. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle avait les cheveux roses et qu'elle sentait la cerise. Et puis, qu'elle ait essayé de le tuer avec un scalpel voulait probablement dire qu'elle était médecin.

**Sasuke **: Il faut que je la revois. Je veux graver son visage dans ma mémoire...et connaître son nom ne serait pas de refus non plus.

Lorsque la nuit tomba et que les deux camps ennemis se replièrent pour la nuit, Sasuke retourna dans sa tente. Une folle idée n'arrêtait pas de lui trotter dans la tête.

**Sasuke **: C'est devenu une vraie obsession cette fille. Moi qui peux avoir toutes celles que je veux, j'en choisi une impossible d'approche. Ce que je peux être fou des fois.

Lorsque tout le campement fût silencieux, le cadet des Uchiwa sorti de sa tente et de dirigea vers le campement ennemi.

Sakura était dans son lit depuis quelques heures, lorsqu'elle entendit le bruissement de l'herbe près de sa tente. En entendant l'ouverture de sa tente se soulever, la jeune femme tendit le bras sous son lit et empoigna l'un de ses scalpels. Elle pouvait voir une silhouette s'approcher tranquillement d'elle. À en juger par sa dimension, elle devina que c'était un homme. Avant que l'intrus n'ait le temps de s'en rendre conte, la pointe du scalpel de la médecin effleura sa gorge.

**Sasuke **: À ce que je vois vous avez le sommeil fragile.  
**Sakura **: Non, je n'étais tout simplement pas endormi. Que faites-vous ici?  
**Sasuke **: Vous me manquiez.  
**Sakura **: Sérieusement.  
**Sasuke **: Bon d'accord c'est votre corps qui me manquait, mais ça revient au même.  
**Sakura **: Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi.  
**Sasuke **: Ça va être difficile, puisque je suis des plus sérieux. Croyez-vous que je serais venu jusqu'ici, seulement pour vous narguer?  
**Sakura **: Alors vous n'aurez pas ce que vous êtes venu chercher.  
**Sasuke **: Puisque je ne peux vous ravoir pour la nuit...dites au-moins votre nom.  
**Sakura **: À quoi vous servirait-il?  
**Sasuke **: J'aime bien connaître le nom de celle qui partage mon lit...même lorsque ce n'est que pour une nuit.  
**Sakura **: Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas en position pour quémander quoique ce soit.  
**Sasuke **: Permettez-moi de voir votre visage alors...  
**Sakura **: Sortez d'ici ou je sonne l'alarme.  
**Sasuke **: Pourtant vous aviez l'air d'apprécier mes caresses...Pourquoi me rejeter maintenant?  
**Sakura **: Parce que vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de le faire hier.  
**Sasuke **: Je vous signalerai que c'est vous qui êtes entrée dans la tente d'un Uchiwa.  
**Sakura **: J'étais venu vous tuer.  
**Sasuke **: Saviez-vous au-moins lequel des Uchiwa vous attaquiez? (devant son silence) Sasuke Uchiwa n'abandonne jamais, même lorsque c'est de la pure folie.

L'Uchiwa recula sans se retourner. lorsqu'il eu atteint la tenture, il souleva le rebord et la lumière de la lune pénétra pour éclairer l'intérieur. Le visage de Sakura fût nimbée de lumière et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

**Sasuke **(avant de partir) : Douce et belle damoiselle, je ferai tout pour découvrir votre nom.

Sakura retourna sur son lit, complètement abasourdit par ce qui venait de se produire.

**Sakura **(se maudit) : Encore une fois il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

D'un côté, elle appréhendait le moment où il reviendrait pour lui redemander son nom, mais d'un autre, elle avait envie de le revoir. Ou plutôt de le retoucher.

La nuit suivante, Sakura l'attendait. Elle avait laissé sa chandelle allumée et révisait des documents médicaux. La jeune femme n'eut pas à l'attendre bien longtemps. Il entra dans la tente sans attendre. Il la découvrit assis sur son lit, un livre dans les mains. Elle tourna la tête vers lui en refermant son livre et le déposa sur le meuble juste à côté d'elle.

**Sasuke **: Vous m'attendiez?  
**Sakura **: Vous m'aviez laissé comprendre hier que vous reviendriez.  
**Sasuke **: Me direz-vous votre nom?  
**Sakura **: Non.  
**Sasuke **: Alors pourquoi m'attendiez-vous?  
**Sakura **: Je ne voulais pas me faire surprendre pendant mon sommeil.  
**Sasuke **(moqueur) : Non...enfaite, je crois bien que vous m'attendiez. Vous vouliez me voir.  
**Sakura **(détourne les yeux) : Foutaise.  
**Sasuke **(se penche vers elle) : Pas si foutaise à votre manière de détourner les yeux. Vous me voulez autant que je vous veux.

Lentement, le jeune homme s'allongea sur Sakura et d'un rapide mouvement de la main, éteignit la chandelle.

**Sasuke **(dans son cou) : Pourquoi résister à vos pulsions?  
**Sakura **: Parce que nous sommes ennemis.  
**Sasuke **: Si ce n'est que ça (commence à la caresser) profitons de cette nuit pour se combler une dernière fois.  
**Sakura **: À une seule condition. (à son silence) Ne tentez plus de me revoir.  
**Sasuke **(lui susurre à l'oreille) : Et votre nom?  
**Sakura **: Trouvez-moi un nom, car je ne vous révèlerai pas le mien.  
**Sasuke **: Alors, belle fleur de cerisier (sensuellement) comblez-moi comme vous avez si bien su le faire la dernière fois.

Cette nuit-là, toute la passion que les deux jeunes amants ennemis avaient l'un pour l'autre, laissa un souvenir de cette folie à la jeune femme médecin.  
Leur amour d'une nuit laissa un enfant qui tuera son géniteur 18 années plus tard. Mettant fin à cette guerre interminable.

Le plus belle amour est souvent celui interdit.  
Celui le plus fou aux yeux des autres.


End file.
